


Four Eyes

by Chromic7sky



Category: Justice League Dark: Apokolips War (2020), Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Animated Series), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blindness, Curses, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Glasses, Magic, Soul-Crushing, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chromic7sky/pseuds/Chromic7sky
Summary: Raven is four eyes, metaphorically and literally 😂
Relationships: Raven/Damian Wayne
Comments: 7
Kudos: 17





	1. Four eyes

Either her reason is to cut off from social interacting or just the aesthetic, Damian can't help find himself staring at her as she held her book close up, almost buried her face in it. 

'What's with the pose?' Damian mumbled as he seen her sit at the living room, while other member interacting, playing even asking question while she simply choose to isolate herself by reading book way to close as if she literally pushing everyone away from her.

Damian as usual goes to the table which situated near the window and put down some document and report for him to finish and compiling. Other than patrolling, working on clerical stuff makes him busy.

Growing up training to kill, social were never be in his dictionary but it seems Raven's effort in social distancing is a bit...annoying as he seen her at the corner of his eyes while studying the statistic of how many times someone try to mess up banking system at the city then he decided to focus on his paper.

\-------  
He remember when the first time he was sent to teen titans by his father much to his dismay, the member seems to display a tiny of fear as they look at him like seeing a nightmare but for raven, she keep calm.

He thought she's different perhaps because she's the daughter of demons (the worst one), she takes no judgement. But still, he need to be cautious towards her.

Perhaps it is one of her trait where she tries to calm down her team mates if there's inner tension happening. If Starfire unable to calm down the fight between two boys especially when involves with him. 

One thing he can't be control is him being hard head and stubborn to the point Raven almost sent him to another dimension. Raven's patience are not infinite and he definitely not going to be overboard with his attitude. Therefore, it train him to tolerate some of member attitude as well as how to cooperate and using other member's ability to achieve the objective of the mission.

He does prepare some plan and blueprint towards the teen titans member for tactical study. Beast boy and Wally simply scoffed as they skim up the document like it was nothing. They prefer to wing it in, as what they told Damian which almost makes him lectured them about preparedness and failure is only for people who don't prepare for any consequences.

However, Raven told him, he should lose up a bit and she does say the others are learning from him being better in tactical as she let him to observe the other member closely when they conducting some mission that involved less threat. She pat on his back, simply said " Don't worry, they got it. They learn it from you. " She smiled.

He felt something after he heard it. What is this flutter feeling in his chest? 

His face felt some heat. what is happening?

Trying to avoid Raven from seeing his vulnerable state , he simply let out the sigh and step away from her. At the corner of his eyes he saw her face from pleasant smile to surprised. 

Sometimes he cursed his past for not knowing the meaning of emotion. All he learn is vengeance and angry. Only those two. As soon as he move in Gotham, he start to learn respect, family love and worries. The feeling after being praised? He still figure it out what is it.

As time goes by, he eventually try to bond the team, helping them become better. "Dude, even though you'relike some sort of gremlin, I guess you are a good person after all!" Beast boy cracked then turn into a Macaque hugging Damian's face much to his disgust after he improved the shapeshifter's suit.

He sighed.

\--------

After two years later, he's begin to be comfortable with the team and almost memorize their attitude and personalities. Somehow, he still haven't figure out Raven. When it comes to accomplish the mission, she glide through the air, launching attack and be as enigma and Raven-y as she can, casting fear towards the enemy. He swore he has seen the method before.

As soon as the mission over, she open the portal pulling the team back into teen titans tower like a worm hole short cut and after that the team disperse at the launching pad, getting rest or shower.

At night the team leisuring in living room but Raven spend her time in her room. But this time, Kori ask him to call her because it is the night of mandatory fun.

Damian keeping his composure, nodded and walked towards her room. He knocked three times, then he heard footstep walk towards the door. " What is it, Damian?"

Damian perhaps jolted a bit as he wonder how could she guess him but quickly discarded as he forget that she, is Raven who can read minds and an empath. 

"Its Kori. She said Mandatory night." Damian simply state the business. Then he heard silent for a while.

"C-could you tell Kori that I'm not coming?" She spoke behind the door. 

"I'll inform to her then." Damian nod and walk away. He inform to Kori about it.

"Ah, too bad. I wanted to show this new movie. Guess it's just us then." She smiled.

"I'm not coming too, Kori. I'm afraid if there's any emergency mission, I don't think she could handle it alone." Damian crossed his arms.

"Raven handle a case during valentine day when she was alone." Said Jackson as came up with casual clothes.

"Which she end up crying after she's back from the mission." Damian sneered at the Aqualad. 

"I never knew Damian would care so much for a team mate or...are you planning something else?" Beast boy came up after putting his best clothes and his grin.

"Yes, I'm planning to take over the world, once you're back from outside please do inform me how it went so that I could proceed my plan." Damian said sarcastically.

"Ahah, don't worry, D. We'll buy something for ya." Wally pay on his shoulder. 

"Just go." He shoved all three of them as Kori are about to leave the room.

\---------

Damian now at leisuring room playing cheesy Viking 3 console mode to passed the time. The tower really quiet as four of them gone out excluding Raven and he really appreciate the moment of silence. 

Suddenly he heard a fridge door open. Quickly he put the game on pause, and went to the kitchen.

As he coming to the room he saw the girl with bob hair style with dual color hair consist of navy blue with manogany red ending. 

' That's must be Raven.' his heart spoke. As he pulled the chair at the kitchen the table, the girl froze.

"Who's there?!" She spun and held her hand that enveloped with purple energy towards him.

Damian simply stood there and so was she.

Both of them froze. 

A moment passed, then another.

And...

"You ... wear glasses?" He rose his brow.

Raven with sweaty face, blink a couple of times as she adjusted her glasses with her other hands. 

"Damian, what are you doing in here? I thought you follow others to Mandatory day?" Her hands with energy start to dispersed. 

"That explain everything." His lips tug aside.

"What?" Raven confused with the answer he gave. 

" The book, the pose, the distance." He chuckled. Then, he looks at flustered Raven.

"What do you mean? you still haven't answer my question, Damian Wayne." Raven getting confused.

"Ah, nothing. I decided to stay just in case of emergency mission and all. I Wouldn't let you handle the cases alone." Damian crossed his arm as he sit at the kitchen counter.

"So...you're doubting me?" It was Raven turn arched her brow. 

"I'm not saying you're not capable. I'm saying that you'll need some back up. Two heads are better than one, wouldn't it?" Damian lean back at the chair.

"Never knew you would thought of that, that's very kind of you." She smiled. " An improvement too." 

Damian clicked his tongue and looked away, but pink tint start to visible on his cheeks and his ears. Ah, again with this feeling.

He clear his throat a couple of times, then a mug set in from of him. "Peppermint ice tea?" 

His eyes looked at Raven as she seat in front of him, with glasses and book on her hands. The Flowers of evil, as he observed the title. "Thank you." 

As he sip his tea, he stared at the book. "Flowers of Evil?" As he pointed at the book.

"Yeah, might try to read something like old poem." as Raven looked at the book title.

"I could recommend Robert Frost." 

"I did read some of his. The Road Not Taken." As Raven sipped her tea. 

"I shall be telling this with a sigh  
Somewhere ages and ages hence:  
Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—  
I took the one less traveled by,  
And that has made all the difference."

Raven blink her eyes as she heard his recitation the last verse. "So, do you take it?"

"Take what?"

"The road less traveled by." 

Damian looked at her. " This is the road less traveled by." He smirk as he sip the cup.

Raven try to understand that line but Damian simply silent. He's quite enjoy the company he's having now.

"All these time, I've been wonder what's with burying your face in the book." He rest both of his elbow on the table as well as his chin on his propped hand. " Never knew you were actually Four-eyes, metaphorically." 

"Are you, mocking me?" Raven furrowed her brows as she put her cup on the table.

"I found you looks more professional in those glasses." He smirked as he stared at her which leads to Raven unknowingly adjusting her glasses as she looked away. 

"The glasses is expensive. I lost mine as I bought to mission when I first join the titans, so I tend to leave it at room and I had to use some of my powers to adjust my visions." 

"But you could heal them?" Damian's begun to curious.

"Only limited time." 

"Did you know there's is laser treatment for that?" 

Raven surprised as she heard it. She seems to be thinking but then she put down her cup.  
"I'd rather wear glasses than risking my eyes to go blind." She sighed. "Unless I end up become Bran the third eye Raven."

Damian chuckled. She's indeed full of surprises.

"If you lost your glasses again, do tell me. I might know some excellent optometrist to do excellent job." 

"Uh, n-no. You don't have to. I.."

"That's what team mate for right? Helping each other?" He smiled. A genuine smile.

She seems stunned by him. Smiling. Damian Wayne is actual smiling. 

"Besides, you in glasses, is a rare opportunity and quite pleasant to the eyes." As he get up and goes towards the sink to wash his empty cup. At the corner of his eyes, Raven were blushed hard then adjusting her glasses.

Shit. He cursed under his breath. She IS adorable IN glasses.


	2. Obscured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curses object can be lethal

Not long after they were having chat at the kitchen, the alarm suddenly blaring intensely. Damian and Raven jolted and quickly sprint towards the control room.

"What do we got?" Raven looked at the screen as Damian typing on the keyboard looki g at the coordinate where the alarm set off. It seems there's a group of mage call the Riot terrorise at north region of San Francisco city. 

"The Riot. Again with their agenda." Damian sighed as he looked at their information. The Riot consist of three ameteur mage who decided to use their power to proven they are worthy. Instead doing good deed they decided to be scoundrel as they wanted to fight the mage based hero like Raven to measure their capacity.

The member of the group are Mimic, Psyche and Mirage. Mimic has the power to copy, Psyche has the power to take over the enemy body while Mirage has the power to project item out of thin air.

Damian still remember where his body controlled by Psyche to do reckless thing such as stealing Raven's cloak or switching both of their cloak. There were the time where both of them body swap which is a very very bad day.

"Ah, the three idiot again? What did they want this time?" Raven stared at the screen with the face of three mischievous rascal. 

"A showdown." Damian quickly to his equipment room picking his best weapon and his costume. As soon as he's fully equipped, he went to the launching pad toward the Robin's airbike. 

As He flip on the switch and pushed a couple of button, the engine start to hummed and and it start to warm up. Putting his helmet, and twisting the accelerator, the propeller start to spin blowing the debris near by away including it's cloth cover.

The bike has levitate and Damian balanced it by controlling it's handle. 

"Arm and ready, Robin." Raven casually sit behind him, riding the air bike.

Damian almost jolted but he manage to calm down and look at her by the shoulder. "Hold on tight." He pressed the valve as the propeller spin more faster. "Lead the way, Raven." 

Raven activate her power as her eyes went all white. She held her hand past his shoulder as the purple energy surrounding it. A door, a worm hole like door open, without wasting any time, Robin dive into the portal door with his bike.

\--------------  
" Why not we make this road more, alive?" Mirage waving his hand towards the road nearby and suddenly the road turn into gigantic snakes as it began to curled and gliding. People where shouting in fear, some run towards the other street. 

Then came a girl with light blue hair, crackled haughtily as she saw people start to get away. " Freeze!" She lift both of her hand, light turquoise line start to come out from her finger and attached to a couple of people. They movement start goes to restriction then froze up. "Sorry, no sorry. Guess you guys are now riled up!" 

As she moved her hands, the people who has been attached by her string begun to picking up some pipes or wood lying around, start to do vandalizing.

One of the group, a boy just found the lighter. He had been forced to pick it and light up. Before the boy throw the lighter toward a store full of cooking utensils, the lighter has been suspended in mid air with purple aura surrounding it.

As Psyche, the girl with blue hair, questioning what happen, tocame the rain of batarang towards them which makes Mirage forming a shelter out of water from the water supply nearby.

The engine noise start to deafening them along with wild blown debrises that makes them closed their eyes. " What is this??!" Psyche shouted and has lost her concentration towards her puppet victim. 

Without their knowing, all three of them has been bind by dark tentacle that come from the floor. Mirage shouted " Mimic! Do it!!" 

Mimic smiled as he move his hands, another set of tentacle appeared pulling out the tentacle that bind them. " This is easy."

"Try it again." This time came in a batarang along with hard steel string circling the three amateur mage lower limbs. With a hard pull all three of them stumbled on the ground along with the purple tentacle embracing them, preventing their further movement.

"Shit!" Mimic curses as they have been captured.

"Guess we have gone through Lovecraft alpha plan well, Raven." Damian walked out of nowhere with hooded cloak as he bring his sword. 

"I'm surprised it went well," Raven appeared behind the shadow of black bird.The Riot all shudder as they met the two demonic duo hero, Robin and Raven.

"Wrong timing for making a fuss at San Francisco city, Riot." Raven levitate display her eerieness. 

"Shit." Mimic cursed under his breath. "Psyche! Use it! Use it now!" He shouted. 

The way Mimic shouted makes Raven grew anxious about what about to happen. As Psyche successfully let one of her hand out Raven quickly step in front of Robin.

"Raven! Wha-" before Robin continue his sentences, a bluish flame blasted from Psyche hit the Witch girl. 

The fire didn't burn her clothes and her skin but Raven scream as she crouched holding her face. 

"Raven!!" Damian try to grab her but Raven went out of control as she unleashed violent shadows as she scream. 

Her gem on her forehead glows dangerously red and the shadow whipping through the air. The Riot tried to escape by using the dirty tactic failed as the shadow start to suffocated them.

"H-hel...." Psyche drown in those shadow as she held her hands towards Damian. 

Damian without thinking much he hold Raven from behind. "Raven! I'm here!"  
Raven still screaming as the pain still burn. 

"Raven!" Damian scream as wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. "I'm here. Nothing will hurt you. Not when I'm watching." He cooed her as his whispered.

Raven as if awaken from nightmare slowly landed her head on his shoulder. "R-robin?" Her voice similar to a girl who has been scared by her nightmare.

"That's right. I'm here." As he rub her back up and down. The. He could feel wet sensation on his shoulder. Is she crying?

The shadow slowly start to dissipated freeing those smothering ameteur mage who are now gasping for air.

Before they managed to escape, Damian quickly throwing three set of Bolas towards them, tying them down.

The Riot try to escape with magic but to no avail the Bolas were unaffected as it has been set by Raven to be anti magic properties.

"Raven, look at me." Damian hold on her chin as he cast his eyes on her face. Her eyes are gone! 

"Damian." She whispered. "I can't see." She rest her face on his chest, holding onto his shoulder. Damian cursed then look at the Riot.

"Follow my lead. We're going back to the tower." As the young Robin lead the witch towards his Air bike. As he seated her, he glared at the culprit then at Raven and back to them. "Damn it." He cursed. 

He walked towards them. "What did you do to her?" He pull out expandable blade from his glove. "Spill it out or your guts will."

The Riot were silent then mumbling each other. After a few exchange look and nod, they look at him. " We were..." The girl swallowed her saliva then proceed. "Stealing from one of the old shop down town." She shown the pendant. The pendant that has the lotus flower shape with each of the petal has eyes. 

" We felt some huge energy from this pendant and it seems we have contact to it." Mirage explain. "They say the will help us by offering a pair of two eyes of thy enemy."

"We thought it might be fun prnak but turns out something else." Psyche bit her lips as she recalled what happen.

Damian got nearer as he inspect the pendant. With the blade he pulled the necklace, torn off from the light blue hair girl. "I need to go to the tower to find the book about this. I think I have seen it before." As Damian inspect the cursed artifact. Quickly he pulled the back zipper from his utility belt and put the artifact in it then stored it back on the other side of his belt.

"All three of you follow me." We need to track down the source and gives the eyes back to Raven." As he pointed towards Raven who seat, sighed, holding out her hand in front of her face trying to test her vision which to no avail.

"Please have mercy on us." Mimic beg some sympathy for them. 

"Not until we solve this mystery or else." Damian walked towards raven who sit on the bike, silent. "Raven."

Raven jolted then turn her head towards them. "Yes?" 

"I don't know if this is possible but can you teleport us towards the titans launching pad?" 

"Us?"

"I found something that stole your eye sight." 

"A curse?"

"Curse artifact I pressume."

"...okay then. I'll try." Raven take a deep breath, gathering her thoughts and concentration. "Azarath Metrion Zinthos!"

In a blink of an eye, they were teleport back to the teen titans launching pad along with captured The riot. 

Mirage was astounded." What level is this sorcery?" 

Raven turned her head to the pressumed direction."Way better than you."

Damian went to the control centre picking up three mysterious devices from the drawer. In a quick move, he threw three of them towards Riot's arm and they quickly wrap around it. "As a safety measure, incase you guys were up to something." Damian pulled the Bolas releasing them.

The mages up on their feet. Mimic as mischievous try to cast a spell but it died before it be able to execute. "The band are anti magic too and..." Damian unfinished his sentences. 

Mimic jolted by surge of electricity which made he landed on his knees. " It absorb your magic energy and turn into electricity." Damian continue after the demonstration. Mirage and Psyche look at him with horror. 

"You can't do this to us, you bastard!" Psyche screamed at him.

"It's a perfect punishment for three of you." Damian shrugged. "Hope you learn your consequences for doing such damage by banishing my friend's eyes!" He pointed at Raven. "Since you're here with us, it is the time for your atonement by helping us to break thecurse."

"What if we decided not to cooperate?" Mirage raised his eyebrow.

" I tell you, if I didn't stop her, Us and this world would probably end up in hell." Damian glared at him. "Be grateful with your spared life."

The riot shivered. " Okay, we'll do it."

"Good. All we need is a book And a real mage." Damian walked toward his airbike. Raven still there standing as she lost in here thought. 

"Hey."

"Damian."

"You okay?" 

"It didn't burned anymore but I still can't see." Raven sighed. As Raven tried to walk, she goes wobbled and quickly Damian grab her by the waist.

"Don't get hard on yourself. Come, let me be your eyes." His voice goes soft as he put her arm around his shoulder. "You three, follow us." 

"Yes, sir." All three of them quickly followed Robin and Raven.


End file.
